1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device; particularly, the present invention relates to a display device with a narrower frame border width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In applications of display device, especially for the hand-held display device, getting a narrower sized frame border for the display device is a main subject of product improvement to promote the quality of appearance and minimize the volume of modules. The method of minimizing the size of the display device usually minimizes or eliminates component units at the periphery according to requirements. However, the current approaches still have some problems described as follows.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the traditional display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the periphery of the traditional display device 10 mainly includes a frame 20 and a back plate 30, and the back plate 30 covers the frame 20 to protect the traditional display device 10. The traditional display device 10 has a frame border width L1, i.e. the length from one end of the panel sealing material 41 to the outer edge of the back plate 30. As shown in FIG. 1, the periphery of the display device 10 includes a certain thickness of frame 20 and back plate 30, resulting in overly wide frame border width L1 and increased overall volume. The overly wide frame border width L1 will cause a poor appearance. There are two well-known approaches to minimize the size of the traditional display device 10; one is to remove a part of the frame 20 so as to shorten the distance between the panel sealing material 41 and the back plate 30; the other one is to remove the entire back plate 30 as well as a part of the frame 20 to effectively shorten the frame border width L1. Although the second approach can make the border length of each module in the frame 20 to be equal to the border length of the display device 10, without the protection of the back plate 30, the structural strength will be greatly decreased, and the traditional display device 10 is likely to be damaged. Moreover, the size reduction effect provided by the first approach mentioned above is still not perfect.